Angela Erzsebet
Angela Erzsebet is a first generation pureblood succubus. She has been Lark's guardian, since he came from the human world. She is currently working at Arzew as a nurse, while contacting a research under a contract with Navarus. Character information Appearance Angela always has her hair in a ponytail. She is almost always seen wearing a white labcoat, with a necklace around her neck. Personality Angela has a kind-hearted personality. She is sweet and polite at the new people she meets. She, especially, cares for the well-being of kids and even asks for the release of the boy, Neal, who badly hurt her adopted son. Lark is the center of her attention. She considers him her son and would do anything for him. When she does not get what she wants she tends to get angry and she even spanks and mistreats Lark from time to time. When it comes to people she dislikes, like Navarus, her tone changes dramatically, she becomes cold and ill-tempered. History Angela is a first generation pureblood succubus from the Erzsebet clan. Angela's two older sisters lead the creation of Crepuscule. The eldest sister, Karmilla Erzsebet, scarificed her own life in order to create Crepuscule, while the other sister, Bathory Erzsebet, vowed to protect the new world. Angela ever since lived in Crepuscule with a longing for her dead sister. During the last Walpurgis Night, 200 years ago, a rampage of a pureblood succubus, Crawford, caused the annihilation of the Erzsebet clan, which made up of all of Crepuscule's pureblooded succubi. Angela Erzebet was the only survivor of the rampage, but she had to sleep for nearly 180 years in order to recover from her injuries. Right after Angela awakened, Navarus asked her to help him with the "liberation of the world. If vampires left Crepuscule to return to the human world, then they, and especially mixed bloods, wouldn't survive being exposed to their weaknesses in the human world. To overcome this obstacle, a medicine must be found that protects vampires' bodies from their weaknesses. Angela, at first didn't agree to research this medecine. She stayed at the Navarus mansion for a while and then, she moved to a small house at the Nergal region, which used to be ruled by her clan. She lived there secretly. A while after Setz's unnatural birth, Angela finally accepted Navarus' deal to conduct the research he wants, while working as a teacher at the local village. Plot Overview Part I After Setz brings Lark to the human world, Angela offers Lark the chance to live with her. Lark agrees and Angela teaches him how to hide his human identity. After living in Crepusucle for 10 years, Lark is sent by Angela to Arzew to retrieve an ingredient for her research from the director of the school. Soon, under the alias of "Angela Elizabeth", Angela comes to Arzew as the new school nurse in order to remain close to Lark. One of the first things she does at her new position is treat Lark after the boy is attacked from Nirvanah. At Arzew, Angela meets for the first time her older sister's daughter, Bathory. She learns from her that the Council has taken an interest for her and Navarus. This causes Angela to start worrying about whether the Council has already found out about the research she has been contacting under Navarus. As time passes, Angela puts a lot of effort into fixing the broken relationship between Lark and Setz. After some problems, her plan finally seems to bring promising results. The day Nergal invades the school, Angela tells Bathory, Setz and Lark about her deceased sister, Carmilla and reveals the research she is contacting for Navarus. She then emphasises her strong conviction that vampires must leave from Crepuscule. After this, Lark stops visiting her, something that causes immense stress to her. Thanks to Bathory's involvement, the two of them have a make up conversation in which Angela confesses the motherlike feelings she has for the boy. When they finish their meeting, they come across Seere who asks to talk with her. The girl declares that there's a chance she has seen Carmilla some years before. This puts Angela into thoughts about whether her sister is actually alive and what her role could be in the strange occurences that have been happening in Crepuscule. At the security reinforcing period of the student council, Bathory brings Neal at the infirmary, because Angela told her she wants to meet the boy from close. Carne comes with them. Angela senses the darkness of a mutant presence, but she immediately questions if this is coming from Neal or Carne. A few days pass, and Angela is looking outside of the window at the nursery room. She is watching Carne's rampage, thinking that everything could dissappear again, like it happened 200 years ago with Crawford. Lark suddenly enters the room. Angela gives him a crystal ball and tells him to contact Bathory and to get out of the building, so that he will be safe. She, herself, runs to the director's office. Laura James, Olivier Ostern, Buzzi and Muscle, also arrive there and Navarus decides to dissolve the magical barrier he has set at Arzew, so that the teachers will be able to seal Carne's ability and stop the rampage. Angela questions Navarus in terror, if he is going to abandon the girl to her fate. She leaves the office and starts running to the place where Carne is. While still inside school, she meets Buzzi, who gives her a magic absorption stone and tells her to hand it to Olivier. Angela arrives where the teachers are gathered and puts the stone on Carne's chest, who has collapsed to the ground. Afterwards, she turns and tells Lark, Bathory, Seere, Ersha and Seeren, who are also there, that now that everything is over, they have to return to their dorms, and they obey. Carne then awakes. She explains the reason she went on a rampage and dissipates. Angela informs the others that Carne has followed Crawford. Two days later, Angela and Navarus are called to the Council to report about the rampage. Angela tries to feign ignorance about it, but Gilles de Rais informs her that Laura James has already reported what she has witnessed that night. Gilles, Millefeuille and Chocolat then reveal that they know everything about the research Angela is conducting under Navarus and they start interrogating her. Part II Angela ends up locked up in the Council. Gilles tortures her to make her confess about her research, but Angela endures the pain. Nergal finally appears to save Angela. Gilles agrees to have Angela released. Angela takes a carriage to return to Arzew. Suddenly, Sylvia appears and kills the carriage driver. She then expresses her will to kill Angela, in order to have Navarus released. Angela blows up the carriage with magic in order to get away, but Sylvia transforms into her animal form and catches up to her. She bites Angela in the neck, murdering her. Part III After her death, Angela makes a brief return to the mortal world as a soul being, appearing in front of Lark. She tells him that no parents or guardian wants their children dead, so he has to think more about what he really wants. Inspired by her encouraging words Lark finally makes up his mind and starts walking through the darkness Theresia has created, revealing and realising his own ability of Earth manipulance on the way. Power and Abilities Ability Angela has the "development" ability. She is able to use it to help her with her research. Medical Knowledge Using herbs, Angela has quickly healed Lark of fatal wounds on more than one occasions. After Lark loses consciousness from injuries, he always wakes up feeling no pain. Magic Angela is very good at healing magic. On the other hand, due to living in a safe environment for the last 200 years, Angela had no need to use offensive magic. However, this does not mean that her skills have been completely eroded. Relationships Lark Alfen Since Lark came in Crepuscule and stayed with Angela, they soon developped a mother and son type of relationship. Angela cares the most for Lark. This became obvious when she came in Arzew as a nurse just so that Lark won't feel lonely as a human between vampires. When Lark discovered that she is a first generation and distanced himself from her for a while, Angela passed a period of constantly worrying about their relationship. In the make up conversation they had afterwards, Angela expressed the motherlike feelings she has for the boy,told him she will never forget him after he dies and even asked him to call her mother. Setz Angela has been feeling sorry for Setz since he was small. She went as far as asking from his father to raise him herself, in order to save the boy from his father's strict uprising. Since she came in Arzew, she has been trying to get close to him. Her first plan was to make up the relationship Setz had with Lark. She is very concerned about the boy and tries to change his cold behavior and help him overcome his psychological problems. Bathory After Angela and Bathory met in Arzew, they quickly bonded due to the fact that they are each other's last remaining blood relatives. Angela trusted the girl quite fast, going as far as telling her everything about Lark and his relationship with Setz, soon after the two women first met. Bathory is the person that Angela currently opens up the most. She seems to care for the girl and feels sympathy for her for searching her long lost aunt for so many years. They, also, both have very similar temperaments. Navarus Angela has a very deep dislike, bordelining hate, for Navarus. She doesn't hesitate to make her antipathy obvious to him. She usually calls him bastard and other related adjectives when he is not around. She seems to detest working on her research for him, going as far as to not wanting to communicate with him for an ingredient she needs. Her opinion about him seems to derive mainly from the way he treats others, not only his subordinates, like Neal, but even his own son. Gilles Angela is scared of Gilles, due to his ruthless behavior and his power. She wants to stay unnoticed from him, but, in the end, this plan fails. When Gilles captures and tortures her, Angela expresses her strong dislike for him and refuses to obey him. Chocolat Chocolat Miel is Angela's childhood friend. Although Chocolat is one of the vampires plan to kill Angela. He seems to regret after that and agree to step down from his position as a senate member to atone for what he did to Angela. Yamurnia Yamurnia is a pet bean jelly that Angela cultivated to gather legendary herbs for her. After inviting Lark to her family, Angela introduced him to Yamurnia. Category:Characters Category:Adult Category:Female Category:First Generation Category:Succubus Category:Pure Blood Succubus Category:Vampire/Monster Races Category:Deceased